Many electronic computing devices include displays that provide visible full color. One example of a display is a liquid crystal display (LCD), which may be a thin, flat-panel display that uses light modulating properties of liquid crystals. LCDs may be used in various systems, such as computer monitors, mobile devices, televisions, etc.
LCDs may use white light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate a backlight for a color filter array to define color pixels. Light passes through the liquid crystals and through the color filter, which then defines red, green, and blue (RGB) colors. The color filters typically only have 30% transmission, which is an inefficient transmission of light. Also, the transmission ratio of a high color gamut LCD is even worse, as the LCDs typically rely on thicker color filters to generate rich colors.